


HOT SOUP TO CHEER YOU UP

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sad and Sweet, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: Tang Shen had a rough day. Will Lou Jitsu succed to cheer her up?
Kudos: 3





	HOT SOUP TO CHEER YOU UP

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write about Tang Shen. I hope I centered the character enough XD
> 
> Kisses!

It had been a very heavy day for Tang Shen: between one shot and the next she and her partner Lou Jitsu had not had a single breath, alternating between various meetings with fans to take photos and sign autographs and various meetings for discuss the new plots of the next films, with the difference that, while he seemed not to accuse the effort in the least, she had slowly ended up collapsing, and had been forced to take leave since the last meeting of the day.  
Lying (finally!) on the bed of her room in the hotel where they had been staying for a week, Shen was trying hard to relax and not to think about the wounded look of her fans when they announced that she would retire. They were really bad, but luckily Lou had thought of calming and distracting them, performing live in one of his favorite series of martial arts moves.  
Shen sighed; she envied Lou Jitsu and his ability to resist the labors of work as if nothing had happened, always smiling and ready to satisfy his audience. She, however, still could not get used to that frenetic pace, and the thing, she had to admit, annoyed her a lot.  
She sighed again, turning over on the blankets, trying to drive those thoughts out of her mind, trying to focus only on relaxing and regaining strength. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the door of her room open with a slight click and a familiar voice ask her: - Hey Shen, how are you feeling? -.  
The young woman turned, rubbing her eye slowly, recognizing the figure of Lou Jitsu who was looking at her worriedly from the door. Seeing her awake, he approached her, sitting on the bed next to her, placing a strand of black hair behind her ear with a slight smile:  
\- They really tired you eh? -.  
She nodded slightly, without returning the smile.  
\- I'm sorry I left -, she commented after a while,  
\- I didn't want to cause you problems -, she added, shocking the young actor, who hastened to reassure her:   
\- But no, do not say it! You didn't cause any problems. An attack of fatigue happens to everyone, there is no need to apologize -.  
\- But it's not the first time it happens! -, snapped Shen, reviving her hair with a nervous gesture, making it fall in front of her eyes again, - It will be at least the second time in this month that I can't follow your rhythms! I don't know how you do it! I envy you! You are always there, ready for action, it seems almost impossible to get tired! I instead ... I can't keep up with you ... and I always disappoint everyone ... -, her voice slowly faded, as she closed more and more on herself, not being able to look Lou Jitsu in the face, almost ashamed of that show of weakness.  
There were a few seconds of awkward silence, in which neither of them knew what to say, one because she was busy holding back the slight sobs, the other because he was taken aback by that outburst.  
Then Lou Jitsu decided to act: he gently took the young woman by the shoulders and then pulled her towards him, holding her in an embrace.  
\- Now listen to me Tang Shen - he said before she could do or say anything - Each of us has different rhythms and a different way of handling things. It 's true, maybe I better cope with stress and fatigue, but there are qualities that you have and that I, I confess, envy a lot. Your always present joy, your desire to always give the 100% in everything you do, but above all, your love for what you do and for those around you! -, he took her face in his hands, placing a fraternal kiss on her forehead, then looking into her eyes and continuing,   
\- All of the cast do nothing but talk about your kindness and your will, they nicknamed you "our little sun". And I could only agree more -.

Shen at those words, could not help blushing, although she was smiling, embarrassed by those compliments: - But ... are you serious, Lou? -.  
\- Would I ever lie to my little sister, mhn? -, he asked her, with that crooked smile that characterized him, slowly ruffling her hair and making her chuckle.  
\- Come on -, he added, taking her hand, - Now you and I will go, alone, to eat sushi! It will cheer you up you will see! -.  
\- But Lou -, she protested - - We have the filming of the new spot in less than an hour! -.  
\- So what? -, he said - We have to make you smile again as soon as possible! Cooomeee ooooon! -, he sang, starting to pull her gently towards him, while she tried to resist.  
\- No Lou, please! We don't have time! -  
\- Indeed yes, if you move we will have enough -  
\- Noooo -  
\- Yeeeeessss -  
\- No! -  
\- Yes! -.  
They went on like this for a good 5 minutes, with Lou pulling her hand and she looking for a hold to stay anchored to the bed, both laughing like two children; until Shen, unwittingly, holding on to a pillow, after Lou pulled her back to himself, reflexively threw the pillow straight on his chin, taking him by surprise.  
\- Oh my god Lou! Sorrysorrysorrysorry! -, the poor girl immediately let go of the "weapon", asking for forgiveness, worried that she had hurt him.  
Lou Jitsu remained silent for a few seconds, massaging the part affected by the pillow with a puzzled face; then, without saying anything, he proceeded to take off his glasses and gloves to rest them on the bedside table next to him, then proceeding to crack his knuckles under Shen's somewhat worried gaze.  
\- Good good good. So that's how you wanna play mhn? -, he asked, with a not reassuring smile as he also sat on the bed next to the girl who did not take his eyes off him.  
What were his intentions?  
But before she could ask him anything, Lou Jitsu, still with that grin on his face, threw herself towards her, gently tackling her on the sheets and starting to tickle her on the belly and sides.  
\- NOHOHOHOHO LOHOHOUHUHUHU !!! NOHOHOHOT THE TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHS !! -  
\- I'm sorry but you asked for it Shen -, he giggled, skittering his fingers under her arms too, make her squeal and laugh even louder, - Next time do not try to deny my invitations with a pillow shot! -.  
\- IHIHIHI SAHAHAHID I WAHAHAHS S-SOHOHOHORRYYYY !!! -.  
The girl tried to escape him by turning over between the sheets, but Lou's fingers were practically glued to her skin, torturing her mercilessly.  
\- PLEHEHEHAHAHASEHEHE LOHOHOUHUHUHU !! STOHOHOHOP !! -.  
\- Mmm I don't know ... I think I wanna try another spot before -, he said, too amused by the situation to want to stop, but still leaving her a few seconds to catch her breath before attacking again.  
Shen took advantage of that slight pause breathing greedily and deeply into the air around her, totally red in the face; but when she felt Lou Jitsu block her ankles under his legs she blanched, pulling herself up.   
\- Nonononono! Lou! Lou, please! Not there! Anywhere but there! -.  
\- Oh really? -, Lou watched her with a satisfied grin, knowing that he practically had her at his mercy, his fingers a few inches away from her feet wiggling lightly, - Why would I? -.  
\- Please, it's my worst spot. Have mercy ... -, she was making her puppy eyes, hoping with all his heart that he would not tickle her feet.  
He pretended to think about it, strocking lightly his chin, before shrugging his shoulders with mock indifference, starting to quickly tickle her under the soles of her feet.  
\- Nah, I prefer to play a little bit more with you -.  
\- **NONONONONO NOHOHOHOHOHOH !!! STOHOHOHOHOHPP !!!** -, Shen screamed even louder than the previous ones, before letting herself fall on the sheets again, turning from one side to the other and trying with all her might to kick to free herself.  
\- Coochie coochie coo Shen! Are you having fun? -, Lou Jitsu was relentless and damn fast with those fingers, which from the center had moved under her toes, scratching with the well-groomed nails the soft and very sensitive skin.  
\- **LOUHUHUHUHUHU !! PLEHEHEHEHAHAHA !! NOT THEHEAHAHAHAHAHAH !!** -, the poor girl couldn't even finish a complete sentence, too busy to laugh her head off.  
Fortunately for her, Lou was far too good, and after a few more minutes of tickling he slowly slowed down until he stopped the tickling completely, finally letting her go and lying next to her on the bed, watching her recover from the last attack, reaching out for gently caress her hair.  
\- Well? Ho do you feel? -  
\- ... D-Devastehehed ... -, she replied after a few seconds, while still a few chuckles escaped her lips,   
\- But ... I feel more relaxed somehow ... -  
\- Good to know -, he smiled at her, pulling her slowly towards him and embracing her gently.  
They stayed like this for a few seconds, before Lou Jitsu spoke again.  
\- Sooo ... about that sushi ... -  
\- Are you serious? -, she looked up at him, incredulous that he was still thinking about it, - We're gonna get in trouble -.  
\- ... Do you rather go for a second round of tickling? -, he said with a sly smile, then burst out laughing when she got out of bed lightning, put on her shoes again and run out the door.


End file.
